Tension
by BritishGal85
Summary: With Brooke and Peyton not being friends a new student may just end up creating more tension than either can handle. BR P?   I dont anything but the story Please R
1. New Student

[English Class

Peytons POV

Here I was sitting by the window again, waiting for what was going to be another boring lecture on Shakespeare's plays. Ms. Shepperd, that was our english teacher, was more interested talking about Shakespeare's life than actually reading his plays. This year we were gonna read one of my favorite plays, Macbeth. However, when we do actually start reading the play, I had no clue.

It was beautiful outside, the sun was shinning, birds were chirping, what was going to be another typical summer day at Tree Hill High. Lucas walked in, said his "hi's" and pretty much sat at the desk behind where Brooke and Rachel sat. Nathan and Hailey walked in, gave a small wave and sat on the other side of the room. Ms. Shepperd was really annoyed at how we always talked in her class, and therefore she gave us a seating plan. So the group was pretty much seperated. I was only thankful that I wasnt sitting beside Brooke or Rachel. It's been almost a year, since Brooke slapped me for revealing my feelings for Lucas at Nathan and Haley's Wedding. Since then, we pretty much haven't said two words to each other. But if looks could kill, i swear i would have been killed at least a 100 times, the way Brooke always looked at me.

There was still 10 minutes to go before class started, so i plopped out my MP3 player and was about to put on my earphones, when a girl, wearing black leather pants, black tank top, has black straight hair, brown eyes and red lipstick walked in. I swear it felt like the world stopped spinning as everyone gazed at the new girl. Boys, obviously droowling, and girls, well lets just say that girl must have gotten a 100 bullets struck at her, for just entering the room. She had a small smile on her face, obviously realizing the attention towards her, but couldn't care less. She was pretty much walking towards me, and sat to the desk right beside me.

"Hey, I'm Faith and you are?" wow this girl doesn't waste any time.

"I'm Peyton"

"Well, well, this is english right? Sorry im new here, and still trying to figure out where my damn classes are!"

"Yup, your in the right class! It's cool, you'll find your way around, it's not that big of a high school!" She just smiled at me, and I was mesmerized by her beauty, not to mention, leather on a hot day.

"So Peyt? Do you know anyone in this class?" Here we go, now I had to introduce her to the rest of the crew. But i was glad she didnt want to personally meet them, just wanted a name to the face. So i pretty much just pointed and went on about the introduction.

"This is Nathan, head basketball player, thats his wife Haley, whose a singer and also a tutor girl, so if any troubles with school work she can always help. That's Lucas, also a basketball player and Nathan's brother from another mother. That's Rachel, part of our cheerleader squad, not to mention the biggest bitch you will find in this school, along with her friend Brooke, who is the head cheerleader and is, well i guess was my best friend, thats Mouth, he pretty much hosts all the basketball games on the radio and web. And that's Chris, Damon, Sarah and I have no idea who the rest are"

"Nice, so was ey?" I couldn't believe out of the whole introduction, the part that I hoped she never ask was about Brooke.

"Yeah, was is the right word, for someone who WAS your best friend!" She realized my uncomfortable tone talking about Brooke and just dropped the subject. Now it was my turn to ask her a few questions.

"So Faith, where ya from? What you like/dislike.." She interrupted my 21 question game.

"Hey babe, I dont know if the rest of Tree Hill High loves to talk about themselves, but me, I aint one of them. You will just learn who i am, what i like or dislike through time. Patience, my friend" Before I could say anything, here came Ms. Shepperd in with a pile of papers in her hand.

"Well Good Morning class, I hope you all had a good night sleep. As we will continue talking about Shakespeare's life. But first, according to my attendance sheet here, we have a new student joining us, all the way from Boston, everyone give a warm welcome to Faith Adams. Faith would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" She hesitated at first to get up, but she did finally get up.

"Well you all know my name and where I came from, which was more than anyone's business really. Thats all i have to say Ms." And with that statement she sat back on her seat.

"Well then, everyone if you can turn to page 178 of your text books we shall continue reading about the different eras of literature and proceed with Shakespeare" Faith didnt have a book so she pretty much dragged her chair to sit beside me and share the textbook. Obviously she didnt care for literature, because she was too busy messaging on her cellphone, to what seemed like at least 20 different people, while me on the other hand, i coudn't really focus on the text, because 1. her cell was constantly vibrating and 2. I had a hot brunette sitting right beside me.

There was about 5 minutes left of English before lunch. Faith looked at me, then the teacher, then the time. She took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it and passed it to me.

_Lunch in 5 minutes, I aint much of a caf fan, so wanna go out and grab something? I got a car, and money aint a issue, so what do u say? Plus this class is toooooo boring, _

I couldn't believe in 50 minutes, she pretty much considered us to be friends. Or must be a really good person, but my guts pretty much said "all to the contrary" of her being an overall good person. It had been a while since i left the caf and ate outside. Me and Brooke always went out for lunch, but since that day, I've been eating caf food, and to my surprise so was Brooke. So i scribbled back on the piece of paper.

_Sure, i know a great cafe we can go too. Its called Karan Cafe, only a 5 minute Drive, and since your new here, this one is my treat!! And yeah, Ms. Shepperd can be boring, but if you wanna pass this class you got to pay attention! _Faith just read the note, folded it and smiled, which pretty much meant she agreed. The bell finally went off, signalling it was lunch time.

Lucas approached me, and asked if we were still having our regular lunch together.

"Sorry Lucas, Faith wants to go out and I thought i show her your mom's cafe. How about tomorrow?" Lucas smiled and agreed. He was always a good guy, totally understood my position and left with Nathan and Haley. I knew Brooke was staring at me, i didnt even have to look at her to know shes boiled up with anger. Now why is she angry with me finally having a new friend. But this time i brushed it off and followed Faith outside the room. I guided her towards the students parking lot, now it was her turn to show me where her car was parked.

"That's my car!" She pointed at the Black 2007 Infinite G35 Coupe and damn was this car sexy and totally matching her outfit. So not only was she sexy but her car was too. Okay note to self, stop calling her sexy. I opened the passenger door only to feel the hot sensation of the leather seats. The seats were obviously burning from the heat of the sun and to my discomfort I got out of the car.

"Sorry, the seats are too hot to sit on Faith!"

"I know, who said sit down, i give my car a good 5 minutes of air conditioning before i sit in there." And with that she took out a cigarette and lit it. I didnt know she was a smoker, and pretty much loved her car sooo much that she wouldn't even smoke in the car. So i was staring at the other students coming out of the school, until she interrupted my thoughts.

"So Peyt? You didnt tell me anything about you?"

"Well, I love art and music and i am also part of the cheerleading squad, and im single!" Whoa where the hell did the last part come out of.  
"Cheerleading ey? I never thought that one?" Thank God, she ignored the last part, or was doing a real good job pretending like i never said it.

"It wasn't my idea. Brooke had forced me into doing it with her and then it eventually became a part of my life. Not to mention, today is our first cheerleading practice since we havent been friends. So totally looking forward to that" I said the last part in sarcasm. She pretty much nodded and told me to get in as she threw down her cigarette and stepping on it before sitting in her car. Finally, so much better to sit down on.

Her car was beautiful, silver and black. A touch-screen navigation system, manual gears, small tv with a dvd player, though i did wonder how she would watch movies and drive at the same time, cd player, mp3 player and a satellite radio too. Damn, this was definitely a hot car. She turned on the CD player and played it to her favorite track, it was a song by P. Diddy feat. Christina Aguilara. With the music blasting and everyone looking at her car, she made a quick right and out the parking lot we went.

[Cafeteria

Lucas was sitting with Nathan and the rest of the basketball team discussing plans and practices for the game on Friday.

"How about we meet this..." Lucas was interrupted by Brooke patting on his shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt, but wheres Peyton, Lucas. Did she ditch you?"

"Actually shes gone out with the new girl for lunch!" Before Brooke could ask where, she was grabbed by the arm and led into the girls washroom.

"Owww! Rachel, that hurt!" Brooke gently rubbed her arm up and down, looking at the big red mark.

"Sorry, but when did you start caring where Peyton went or what she did? I thought you guys werent best friends?" Rachel slowly approached Brooke, obviously really didnt care about the answer but had other things in her mind, as she slowly nibbled on Brooke's earlobe.

"Mmmm, Rachel! Not now, not here man. We're suppose to keep this a secret"  
"Ahan, and Brooke there's nobody here in the washroom" She slowly started placing wet kisses across Brooke's jawline and slowly made it to her lips. Without a warning, Brooke grabbed Rachel's hip and pushed her to the opposite wall, getting a hold of her lips with her own, and kissing hungrily. Rachel's hand were gribbed firmly on Brooke's ass and brought her even closer towards herself, which ended up deeping the kiss more. It was literally a fight who was more hungry. At the moment, it was quite even, before Rachel pushed Brooke back to the previous wall where they were initially and started to bite her collarbone.

"You have got to stop doing this Rachel? How many times am i going to tell people I have some sort of allergy."

"Well, I guess until we dont go public, its an allergy"

Suddenly the door was opening slowly, which led Rachel to jump and run into one of the stalls. But whoever was planning on coming in, decided to change their mind before looking inside and left back to the cafeteria. Brooke was relieved, another close on. This was hard, to keep this a secret. Rachel on the other hand, remained in the washroom stall, playing with toilet paper.

"Rachel, the person is gone! Now let's go and grab something to eat before lunch is over!" Rachel flushed the toilet even though she never used it and walked towards the mirror to fix up her makeup and hair, and soon Brooke realized she had to do the same thing. She took out her conceler and tried her best to hide all the red marks across her neck.

"One day I will get you back Rachel!"

"Oh please, no you wont!" With that both girls left the bathroom and towards the line to buy food.

[Karan's Cafe

Obviously, what would take a normal person 5 minutes to get there, it took Faith only 3 minutes. Girl was a fast driver. She parked in front of the cafe and followed my lead. I opened the door, and was greated by the best mom of Tree Hill High, Karan. She gave me a hug and then looked past my shoulder to see the surprise guest i belong with me.

"Karan this is Faith, a new girl at our school and Faith this is Karan!"

"Well nice to meet you Faith. Anything you girls want? Coffee? Tea? Hot Chocolate?"

"Actually a hot chocolate with your roast beef sandwich is good for me"

"Make that two" I agreed with Faith's choice of order. We sat down in a booth, and as usual it was quite busy around this time. And then soon, Dan walked into the cafe. After Keith's death, he became a regular at Karan's cafe.

"That's Nathan and Lucas's dad, Karan's ex, Karan's late fiance's brother, and not to mention the Mayor of Tree Hill!"

"Wow, that guy seems busy!" Faith just looked into my hazel eyes, I guess she was trying to read something from me, but I'm really good at hiding what really goes on in my life, except Brooke who doesn't seem to ever be fooled.

"Why do you always think of her?" Wow, okay, so much for hiding stuff Peyton. Play cool, play innocent.

"Of who?"

"Brooke! She seems to always be on your mind. It bothered you that she looked at you angrily when leaving english, it bothers you that you have to see her tonight for practice, and somehow, I get the feeling you think about her a lot!"

"Well, Faith, I really dont know you, and like i said she was my best friend for 10 years, so it could be kind of hard to just stop thinking about her!"

"Well, thats funny, considering she moved on pretty quick to that Rachel girl!" Now i was hurt, but it was definitely an eye opener. I guess Faith was trying to tell me to move on, but how?! She just changed the topic when i wouldn't say anything, her next topic was about her schedule.

"So do we have any other classes together or just boring old english!" I looked at her schedule, and to my surprise, we had the exact same schedule.

We finished our lunch and headed back to school. Faith headed towards class, as i just made a quick stop to my locker and there she was, coming right towards me.

"Where were you Peyton?" Brooke asked. Wow, a year almost goes by, and no hi just where was i.

"Why does it matter to you? As far as i remember we arent friends so i dont have to tell you where and what i was doing, right?"

"It doesnt matter, just wanted to tell you we have a practice tonight, so try and be prompt and try to not bring your new friend with you!"

"Jealous? Is Brooke Davis finally jealous, that I finally found someone and no longer have to be sad and lonely. Maybe even a better friend?" Okay the last part was harsh, and i knew it hurt her because her expression changed for a split second but then changed back to anger.

"Naw Peyton, the only person who would be jealous would be that new girl, because no matter how hard she tries to be your friend, she will realize Peyton Sawyer can never get over Brooke Davis!" With that statement she left with Rachel to another class we shared together and I was left at my locker, having that statement of Brooke's repeating over and over in my mind "Peyton Sawyer can never get over Brooke Davis!" I grabbed my Math book, and headed towards class. There was Brooke talking to Faith, great now she's going to try and take Faith away from me. But to my surprise Faith smiled while Brooke was pissed off. Now I know something didnt go right there.

Mr. Cook, came in and told us to start working on Page 122, questions 1-6 while he finishes grading our last test on his desk. Faith slid me a note, while she actually was doing some math questions.

_Thanks for the lunch, we should defintely go out more often. Your ex-best friend seems quite jealous of me and you hanging out, well that's what i think. She was trying to convince me to hang out with her and Rachel at lunch, but I told her, I am happy chilling out with my new girl friend Peyton. Anyways i was thinking, after your cheerleading practice, if you want to go out for dinner? And no, i am not asking you out on a date, so dont get any freaky ideas Peyton :P _

I looked at the note, but this was going too fast. I hardly knew the girl, and I didnt know if its another psycho derek on the loose after me. I scribbled a reply back to her.

_Sorry, but I think were going too fast. We barely know each other, and I already had some bad experiences with taking it too fast with strangers aka stalkers. I am really tired, so I am probably going to get some sleep after practice, but maybe some other time. Sorry!! _

She looked a bit disappointed by my reply, but then smiled and understood where i was coming from. Soon school was over, me and Faith gave our goodbyes and I headed towards the girls changeroom to change into my cheerleading outfit. Brooke and Rachel walked in, with a smile across their face. Rachel left to get changed, she knew better not to mess with me, but Brooke just couldnt get enough.

"So wheres your new friend?"

"Brooke, we havent spoken in a year, so please mind your own business!" I was about to leave towards the gym before Brooke grabbed my arm and pushed me to the wall. Ouch, that hurt, but surprisingly she came really close and whispered

"Your mine Peyton, even though we arent friends, you will ALWAYS be mine!" And then Brooke left with Rachel to the gym. Here i was completely shocked, at what Brooke meant or said by "completely mine" in the 10 years i have known her, she was never possessive, but what did she mean that i am "hers"! Anyways, i brushed off her comment and headed towards the gym, and to my surprise there was Faith sitting on the bleachers looking at me.

"You know, you look hot in that outfit" Faith smirked, and I couldn't help but blush.

"I thought you were going!"  
"Well, i was thinking of going, but a part of me didnt want to leave you yet, so i thought i might see this side of you while i am here!" Faith looked past me, and I could see the reflection of Brooke looking at us. Faith smiled at Brooke and I knew things were going to be heated between my ex-best friend and who may soon be current best friend.

TBC


	2. one on one

Author's Note: First thank you to all who have reviewed, placed my story on their alerts and/or added my story to their favorite fics. Second, I want to clarify that this story is not going to be centered on any pairings, but mainly focuses on Brooke, Peyton and Faith.

[Gym

"Peyton, we're going to start now" Sarah yelled.

"I guess you have to go and practice. Don't worry about me I am still here for a while" Faith smiled at me and I smiled back before returning to where the other girls were standing, waiting for Brooke to give instructions.

"Okay girls listen up! We have a game coming up against Eastwood High School this Friday, which give us three days to come up with a routine and then turn it into perfection for this Friday. I want to show not only Eastwood but any other high school in this state which school has the best cheerleading team. This time I thought we do something a little different that we haven't done before and that is the pyramid. Okay so let's do some stretching for 10 minutes and then focus on our cartwheels, handstands and summersaults before we start on the pyramid"

I got down on the floor and started to stretch my legs and also watched Faith watching me and making funny faces. It wasn't too long before Faith realized something was moving in her pocket and she took it out to realize it was her cell vibrating. She got up from the bleachers attending the call and leaving the gym for a better reception.

"Okay girls lets start with the cartwheels and other things before we start practicing the pyramid."

I paired up with Sarah to help get the handstands right. I went first as she held my ankles waiting for me to give the cue that I had my balance and she could let go. We both took turns until we both could do it without each others help. Everyone was paired up practicing different things, Brooke with Rachel, Me with Sarah and Alex with Paige. I looked at the bleachers and still didn't see Faith there. Maybe she left or maybe she's gone out for a smoke and will be back soon, I was hoping for the second possibility.

"Okay girls, now for this pyramid to work, we need the heavier and stronger girls at the bottom, followed by two girls who have a great balance and strength and then followed by one girl whose the lightest. So Peyton, Sarah and I will be the base, then Alex and Paige you two will stand on our shoulders and then Rachel you will be on the top. Look girls, this isn't easy and it needs a lot of stamina, strength, balance and confidence. Shall we start?"

I was a little nervous considering I had to hold someone else's weight on my shoulder and not to mention I was standing next to Brooke. As Brooke, Sarah and I got into position and felt ready, both Alex and Paige started to climb and position themselves on our shoulders. I could feel like Paige wasn't balanced yet as her feet kept wobbling on my shoulders.

"Brooke, I'm going to FALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" Paige lost balance and landed on her knees straight to the gym floor missing the mats all together.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OH MY GOD, AHHHHHHHH" Paige was yelling and crying at the same time.

Faith ran in to see where all the noise was coming from.

"Someone call 911, she needs a doctor now" Faith yelled. Alex ran to the bench to grab her cell phone and dial 911. Brooke, on the other hand, was panicking.

"This cant be happening, we only have 3 days to come up with a routine and we're already having problems"

"Unbelievable Brooke, the girl is in pain and all you can think about is your stupid routine" Faith said looking directly at Brooke. "You're selfish!!"

"What did you call me?" Brooke got up off her knees. Faith did the same "I called you selfish" Without warning Brooke tackled Faith to the ground, thankfully there was a mat there. She swung a right punch across Faith's left cheek. Faith grabbed Brooke by the shoulders and flipped her around and swung a right punch of her own across Brooke's face. Just then Brooke flipped Faith back to the mat and gave her a left hook right across the chin. Peyton ran to where the two girls were fighting and grabbed Brooke off Faith, without even realizing Brooke pushed Peyton right across the floor and when she looked to see who she threw against the floor, Faith tackled Brooke right into Rachel. The back of Brooke's head hit Rachel's nose causing Rachel to scream and both Brooke and Rachel fell on the mat. Rachel was holding her nose as blood slowly started to come out of her nose. Brooke turned around to see Rachel bleeding.

Brooke got up and went straight to Faith, but both girls stopped in their footsteps when they heard a whistle being blown. Coach Whitey came in followed by paramedics who took Paige straight to the hospital and Alex followed them. Peyton slowly got up off the floor.

"Rachel go see the school nurse and get cleaned up, Peyton grab your things and go home, and Brooke and Faith in my office NOW" Coach yelled and went back to his office. Brooke and Faith never took their eyes off each other as they followed the coach back into his office.

Brooke and Faith entered the office to see Coach having his back against them looking outside the window.

"Have a seat both of you. Now I am going to ask you both individually what the hell happened in my gym" Whitey turned around and looked at both girls who were now seated, before he sat down himself.

"Brooke, you first."

"Paige fell, then came Faith from nowhere and calls me selfish and then you saw the rest."

"Is that what really happened Faith?"

"No! Paige fell, I came running because I heard screaming, I told one of the girls to call 911, then Brooke is panicking about her stupid routine and that's when I called her selfish and she tackled me."

Both girls went silent.

_Ring Ring… Ring Ring_

The phone rang and Whitey answered the call.

"hello… yeah.. uh huh.. okay.. okay.. thanks.. bye"

There was an awkward silence as Whitey put down the phone and didn't say a word for a few minutes.

"Okay girls, first that was Alex saying that Paige is going into surgery because her kneecap is out of place. So she will not be in the cheerleading team for a few months. Second, do you realize that your little fight caused Rachel a nosebleed, Peyton is probably sore from being thrown across the floor, this can all lead to an automatic suspension or expulsion? Anyways, you both seem like bright students and I don't want to suspend you, but I am obligated to give you some sort of punishment for what you girls did today. So this is your punishment, and there's no arguing about it. Faith you will join the cheerleading team since Paige is out. Brooke you are stripped of the title for being captain for the next 3 games this season. The new captain is Faith. Now both of you will attend every practice, Brooke you WILL listen to what Faith has to say, and Faith you WILL treat everyone the same in the team. IF either of you end up not following this rule, you both will suspended for 2 weeks and both your parents will be contacted. Do I make myself CLEAR?"

"yes" both girls said in a unison.

"Good, now go grab you stuff and go home"

Faith exited first. She had nothing to grab so she left towards the student parking lot and saw Peyton waiting by her car.

"In trouble?" I asked Faith as she slowly approached me with a pack of ice in her hand on the bruise that was beginning to form.

"No not really, could have been worse. Could have gotten suspended or expelled, but Coach thought it would be better for me to join the cheerleading team, become the new captain for the next 3 games and Brooke is obligated to listen to me and remain in the team. So I guess Brooke got it worse than I did. Now I have to go home and research on cheerleading as I am clueless to what it is that you guys do."

"Well if you ever need help, I'm here."

"Thanks" Faith opened her door and put the key in the ignition starting the car and I walked off to my car and we both left our separate ways.

Brooke grabbed her clothes from the change room and went straight to the nurse's room. She found the nurse talking to Rachel, as Rachel had a tissue on her nose while she held her nose tightly.

"Oh hi Brooke, Rachel is fine, no broken nose thank God. She just needs to hold her nose tightly for a little while longer and once the bleeding has stopped she's all ready to go. Anyways I will be back in 10 minutes to check up on you Rachel" The nurse left, and Brooke just laughed at Rachel.

"You look soooo sexy right now Rachel, with all that blood coming out of your nose"

"HA, real funny. You look like you just had a makeover done that went real bad!" Brooke just continued holding on to the ice and placing it on the bruise. Brooke slowly approached Rachel and gave her a quick kiss on the lip.

"MMMmmmmm!! If it wasn't for this bloody nose, I wouldn't mind a little makeout session in the nurse's office!" Brooke just laughed, and then the nurse came back in with a few forms that Rachel needed to sign.

"Okay Rachel, the bleeding has stopped. You're all good to go now. Just sign these forms and you and Brooke can go" Rachel signed the papers, grabbed her backpack and followed Brooke to the parking lot as they both head home and study for their geography test tomorrow.

[Faith's Condo

Faith threw her keys in the basket, and headed straight to the bathroom. She looked at the mirror closely as she stared at the stupid bruise about to be formed on her cheek. She turned around to see she had 2 new messages on her phone and pressed the button.

_First new message. _

_Hey Hun, its Amanda calling. I thought I check in on ya and see how your first day of school went. School is not the same without you here Faithy! Anyways call me and let me know how your day went? Any hot guys? Anyways hope you didn't get into any trouble, love ya babe bye_

_End of message, next message._

_Hey Faith, its Jason calling. Jennifer gave me your new number. I just wanted to say sorry about the other night. I was drunk and when I saw you with Mike I lost control. I am really sorry for hurting you Faith. I know I've hurt you before as well.. but I am really sorry! Anyways just wanted to let you know that I am coming to Tree Hill this Friday just to show you how sorry I am babe! Love you always your boyfriend Jason._

_End of messages._

Faith listened to the messages especially the one from Jason. She lifted her shirt to look at the few bruises that were slowly healing on her abs from the other night. She closed her eyes as she remembered the events of that night, as Jason kicked her because she was talking to her ex-boyfriend Mike. A tear slowly crept down her cheek and now she was afraid that Jason was coming down here.

[Peyton's home

I opened the door to my house only to be surprised to see that my dad was home.

"Hey you!"

"Hey Dad! Your home today!"

"Actually, my work was transferred here so I am home for the next few months. Anyways, I've made steak, should be ready in 45 minutes. So how about you wash up and let's have some father-daughter time"

I went upstairs and threw my bag on the bed. I had a missed call from Lucas. He must be really worried about what happened today. I told myself to call him later. I turned on the hot water and got ready for taking a shower. I took off my clothes only to realize that there was a big bruise forming on my ass, from being thrown sooo hard on the floor and a big scratch on my back from sliding 2-3 meters across the floor. I couldn't believe that Brooke did this to me. I slowly walked into the shower and grabbed my shampoo.

The next day I really felt the soreness. It was hard for me to sit for too long, but I couldn't do anything but sit. I was early today for class and I sat down by the window watching the rain falling. Faith walked in with a huge black and blue bruise on her left cheek. She just smiled

"You like my makeup, I thought I go for black and blue today" She joked as she sat down next to me. "By the way how are you? Being thrown across the floor like that must have done something to you."

I laughed "Yeah, I have a huge bruise on my ass and a scratch going parallel to my spine"

"That bad ey?!" Before I could say anything I saw Brooke and Rachel entering in. Brooke looked at me, but it was different today. It looked as if she was apologetic, but when she saw Faith beside me, it went back to her 'I will kill you' kind of look. Ms Shepperd walked in.

"Okay guys I have some bad news and good news! The bad news is that test that was scheduled for this Monday after the weekend will now have to be the day after tomorrow. Sorry guys, but there is a teacher conference on Monday and therefore the school will be closed on Monday. The good news is that since you don't have that much time to study, you will only have to study chapters 1, 2, 5 & 7 and it's all multiple choice. And Faith can I see you after class please"

Class finished quickly today and Faith approached the teacher as I waited patiently for her outside.

"hey peyton!" Lucas came along with Nathan and Haley.

"Hey guys!"  
"I hear there was a royal rumble at the gym yesterday!" Nathan said.

"Yeah, Brooke and Faith had a bit of a one-on-one before it ended up that I was thrown across the floor by Brooke and Rachel having her nose hit by Brooke's head as Faith tackled her!"

"Oh wow! So we pretty much missed on a great fight!" Lucas laughed. "Anyways are we eating at the caf today or no?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Faith to be done talking to Ms. Shepperd and then we'll meet you guys there, okay?"

"No problem! Save you two seats!" Haley smiled. By the time they left Faith walked outside the class.

"Everything okay?" I asked a little worried.

"Oh yeah! She told me since I am new I have a choice of either taking the test on Friday or choosing one of the five symbols mentioned in chapter 7 and write a 2 page report on how it relates to me. She told me to let her know what I choose by tomorrow."

Faith and I both left for the caf waiting in line for our food. Brooke and Rachel were only a few people ahead of us, but we both kept it civilized but obviously Faith and Brooke never took eyes off each other. So much tension was in the air. We grabbed our food and sat with Lucas, Nathan and Haley.

"Okay guys, I have no clue how to be a captain for a cheerleading team. I don't even know where the hell to begin!"  
"Hey chill Faith, I told you I'll help you! By the way I have some dvds from previous shows we have done, so that may help you!" We both finished our lunch and left for the lounge as I opened my laptop and place one of the dvds in there to show Faith. The program started and just when I was about to hit play, Brooke walked in.

"Peyton, can I see those DVDs?" Faith just kept giving the dirtiest looks to Brooke, but I just showed Brooke the other DVDs. Brooke took all 3 DVDs and snapped them.

"Next time Peyton, ask for my permission before you going showing some bitch things I have done!"

Faith got up, but Peyton grabbed Faith and threw her back on the couch and got up herself.

"Listen Brooke, what I do or don't do is up to me. I am only helping our team at the end of the day. She just wanted to see previous routines so we can have a routine tonight since we don't have one!"

"Whatever Peyton, how's that bruise of yours anyhow. Hope it will remind you that the next time you interfere in mine and Faith's matter that bruise will be in more places than one"

"Is that a threat Brookie?"

"No Blondie, it's a promise"  
"Show me what you go Brooke!" As Brooke was about to lift her hand and slap Peyton, Faith grabbed Brooke's wrist

"Now listen Brooke, if you EVER and I mean EVER raise even a finger on Peyton I will make sure you don't get up until the next decade, do you fucking hear me?" With that Faith threw Brooke's hand and looked around to see that Peyton had disappeared.

I had to leave from there; I couldn't blame anyone else but myself for why Brooke and Faith kept having a go at each other. I just wanted to ignore everyone and come out of this tension.

School was finally over signaling it was another cheerleading practice. Faith was there along with Sarah and Alex.

Ten minutes later, Brooke and Rachel walk in laughing at each other. Whitey was sitting on the bleachers making sure things go civilized today.

"Brooke, Rachel! Two laps around the gym NOW!"

"Excuse me?"

"You both heard me; you want to show up late, you will have consequences. Now go jog!" Before Brooke could argue, Whitey told them to do what their captain said. So Brooke and Rachel went by the wall and started to jog. Peyton showed up a few minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late!"

"Give me 2 laps Peyton!"

"What the hell??" Peyton didn't say anything more as she saw Brooke and Rachel running, she ran around the gym twice as well.

As they all finished their two laps, they joined Sarah, Alex and Faith in the center.

"Listen up girls; I am your new captain for the next 3 games. Now we can all work as a team and have fun doing this or we can work where what I say goes. I'm not going to put up with anyone being late. We have the gym at 4, which gives each one of us 30 minutes to grab our stuff, talk to friends, change and be in this gym ready for practice. From now on, if you show up any time from 4:01 to 4:10 those minutes determine how many laps you will do, after 4:10 don't even bother showing up. Now any ideas on what we should do, and I'm just clarifying this right now, there will be NO pyramid in this routine."

With a little discussion mostly from Alex, Sarah and Peyton a routine was finally made. Faith told each one of them to practice as much as possible since tomorrow was the last day to get it to perfection. Brooke and Rachel just sucked their teeth and gave a dirty look to Faith before leaving and going to the change room. Sarah and Alex helped with the mats and put them in the storage room. I grabbed some water and went to Faith.

"Look Faith about before…."

"Save it Peyton, I have better things to do!" Faith left to get changed as well. Faith was upset at me and I didn't know why. I was throwing my cup in the garbage can, when an unfamiliar guy walks into the gym.

"Hey, um is Faith here!"

"And you are?"

"I'm Jason, she probably isn't expecting me today! Can you tell her that her boyfriend is waiting for her? By the way you are?"  
"Pey…"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Faith yelled and terrified at the same time.

I knew something wasn't right. The tension in the air just grew thicker.

TBC only if you want!!


	3. Four Girls

A/N: sorry for the late update

A/N: sorry for the late update. Been going through a lot in the last several months and a bit of a writer's block, but I am back with a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy and continue to review. Also to answer whether Faith is from Faith from BTVS.. Of course, she looks just like her but as you will witness her personality and her character aren't the same. I love BTVS and Faith, but this isn't a crossover.

Shall we proceed now?

I don't own anything but this story

Faith took Jason outside the school to get a bit of privacy to talk. I was standing in the gym a little bit surprised with the new boy in town, but a little surprised to see Faith's reaction which did not look pleased to see Jason.

I didn't even realize that Brooke was heading straight for me. I guess she has something to say.

"Look Peyton, I'm sorry for what happened at the gym the other day. I didn't know it was you and I accidentally pushed you. It wasn't intentional and I hope you know that. Despite our differences and my hatred for your new friend, I wouldn't hurt you like that!"

"Your kidding me right Brooke? You wouldn't hurt me like that? So it's okay to hurt me emotionally, verbally, torture me mentally. But physical is too much? You know what Brooke I've had it with you and your little silly games. As you can see, I'm not with Lucas and don't want to be with him either. If you want him then go get him. As for me and you, were done!"

I left the gym leaving a speechless Brooke and Rachel behind. I was by the doors to exit the school only to hear arguments between Faith and Jason.

"I came back for you, Faith. Did you not get my messages?"

"Look Jason, I got your message but that's it I'm done. I can't handle your jealousy and than your physical abuse. You're lucky I didn't go to the police about it. But you coming here and trying to reconcile isn't going to happen. You've done this way too many times and every time I forgave you. Not anymore. We're through and don't come back or I will get a restraining order against you."

Jason pushed Faith by the brick wall.

"Listen Faith. You're my girlfriend and I will find out whose taken over your heart that you've decided to break up with me. We're not done and this wont be the last time you see me. I swear if you go to the police I will make your life a living hell. Starting with all these new friends of yours at Tree Hill High, especially that cute blonde girl!" 

"You stay away from her!" Faith spat back, but only was pushed harder against the wall. Peyton walked outside witnessing the push from Jason.

"HEY!! I think you should go before I call the cops!" Jason left still glaring at Faith and then smiling at Peyton. Peyton walked to Faith.

"Are you okay Faith? Do you want me to get some ice?"

"Peyton, leave me alone!" Faith brushed past Peyton and walked towards her car.

"What's your problem? I'm trying to be here for you and you're brushing me off." Faith turned around and walked right up to Peyton.

"First, you left me today during lunch when I was defending YOU from Brooke. So YOU brushed me off. Second, you claim that you're helping me with a routine, but whenever you help Peyton your best friend always comes in the way. I haven't had one good day at this school thanks to you and her. Third, you come to me after school, showing up late for practice and then acting like everything is okay when you damn well know it's far from being okay. Fourth, the next time you see Jason and me arguing don't interfere." Faith was about to walk off before Peyton grabbed her arm and spun her back towards her and pushed Faith against the brick wall just like Jason did.

"That's how you like it Faith? Do you like being pushed into hard objects? From where I am standing Faith he was about to do more than just push you. He was about to hit you. How would I know that he's abusive right Faith?" Peyton lifted Faith's shirt just a little to see the light bruises that were fading away from her abdominal area. "You don't think I notice when you're bending down to your toes and doing stretches how your face shows that you're in pain. Those marks on your stomach show that Jason is an abusive guy and that's why you came here. I witness more than you think Faith. I just keep quiet until you're ready to talk to me. So tell me Faith do you have a dying wish? Because the next time I see Jason around you, I will call the cops!"

Faith pushed Peyton away from her.

"Listen blondie, what happens between Jason and me is our own personal problem it has nothing to do with you. So stay out of it" Faith left. She knew Peyton was right, but she didn't want Peyton to be hurt by Jason. The less Peyton was involved in Faith's life the better chance she had to protect Peyton from Jason. But she couldn't tell Peyton that.

"Interesting argument P. Sawyer. I didn't think you cared so much about her. Maybe too much!" Brooke smiled. Peyton wasn't aware of the crowd of Brooke and Rachel watching her and Faith. She was a little embarrassed now thinking what they must have thought if they saw her push Faith at the wall.

Peyton brushed off Brooke's comment and headed straight home. Despite today's arguments and fights she still had a routine to perfect before next basketball game.

Faith walked into her apartment throwing the keys in the basket. She saw she had 1 new message on her voicemail. She pressed play.

"Hey, it's Peyton. I'm sorry for all the events that happened today. I guess I really suck at being a friend and to see what was happening between you and Jason, I was just really concerned. Anyways I just want you to know that I'm sorry and that maybe we can try and still be friends tomorrow! End of message!"

Faith was relieved that it wasn't a message from Jason and then soon followed by a smile hearing Peyton's voice and her sincere apology. She felt kind of bad that Peyton thought she wasn't a good friend. She actually was the opposite of that. She was a friend that any one would be lucky to have. However, Faith knew she was the unlucky one to have as a friend. As long as there was Jason in her life, any close friend could be potentially harmed. Faith opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Coke, the old fashioned bottles and twisted the cap off from the bottle. She took a sip of the coke before heading towards the living room and switching on the TV. She flipped the channels until she finally saw Dr. Phil on. He was talking about a couple where the woman was being abused by her husband for the past seven years.

Rachel grabbed Brooke by the hand and led her to their bedroom and gave her slight push to the bed. Rachel sat beside Brooke,

"Look Brooke, what's going on with you and Peyton? I'm getting the feeling this is way deeper than what ever the triangle was between you, Lucas and her. I mean your with me, how could it possibly still bother you that she had feelings for Lucas."

"Rach, she's hurt me a lot. We've been friends since we were kids and now when I see her with that Faith girl, I don't know I just can't stand it. I know I shouldn't be jealous. Like who gets jealous if their best friend has another friend, but a part of me just wanted Peyton to have nobody but me."

"Okay I am a little confused. Jealous? Okay Brooke, I need to ask you this and I want you to be honest with me. Do you have feelings for Peyton more than a best friend?" Rachel was a little nervous now, part of her did not want to know the answer, but she needed to know especially with all the tension amongst them something wasn't settling right.

Brooke wasn't answering. She looked down kind of ashamed of the answer.

"Brooke? Yes or no? It's not that hard of a question."

"I think I do Rachel. I'm sorry; I have feelings for you too. I don't know I'm so confused right now" Brooke broke into tears. Rachel stood there shocked. She was in love with Brooke and she felt like she was being used from Brooke. Rachel slowly walked out of the room.

"Rachel Stop! Please you can't leave me! I love you!"

"Brooke the question is who are you in love with? Until you don't figure that out there is no point of is. I need some air. Like how could you Brooke." Rachel went as fast as she could down the stairs and slamming the door behind her as she left the house. Brooke went back to the bed and started to cry. She could smell Rachel's scent on the pillows and she was positive that she was in love with Rachel, but since the new girl appeared in Peyton's life she wasn't sure what she felt anymore. She grabbed her cell phone and called the last person she thought she was going to speak to you.

Next Day

English Class

Peyton sat by the window again. It was a hot summer day. She was nervous as she was waiting for a specific brunette to walk in any second now. Brooke walked in without Rachel and sat by her desk. Rachel walked in a few minutes later and sat down next to Brooke but not speaking to her. Peyton wondered what happened between them two. Finally Faith walked in and sat down a few tables away from Peyton. Faith didn't say a word to Peyton. Peyton was a little surprised, did Faith not get her message.

Faith was trying hard not to say anything to Peyton. As much as the other girl did not understand she knew it would be better for her not to be in Faith's life at the moment. It was hurting Faith though to not be able to associate herself with Peyton and she couldn't even imagine what Peyton was feeling. Faith remembered the words from Jason "…I will find out whose taken over your heart that you've decided to break up with me." Faith knew a certain blonde was capturing her heart.

All four girls were not speaking to each other. Some knew why and others failed to understand. There was tension, and with lunch around the corner and practice after school, things could only lead worse.

TBC

Next Chapter Preview:

Brooke and Faith have feelings for Peyton, what happens when each other find out they have something or shall I say someone in common interest?

Jason has a feeling that Faith may have feelings for a certain blonde, what will his next move be?

Rachel can't handle that Brooke may be in love with Peyton and ends up drinking way too much; she ends up in the arms of the last person she thought she'll be with.

The basketball game is tonight along with the cheerleading competition, but someone hasn't shown up. What will Tree Hill High do now with their routine just minutes away from the competition against Eastwood High?

Clocks ticking, and the room is filled with tension!!

Tune in for the next chapter!!


End file.
